Fireworks Zombie
225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Party Zombie |flavor text = Want to clear some mushrooms? Fire works. |ability = When played: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies.}} Fireworks Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 3 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his ability does 1 damage to all plant and zombies on the field, including him, when he is played. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Want to clear some mushrooms? Fire works. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |4 }} * *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With Fireworks Zombie can clear weak plants off the board, and also has decent stats. As its description says, this is a good method of clearing out mushrooms, such as Shroom for Two, Poison Mushroom, or Mushroom Ringleader. However, his ability targets fellow zombies on the field, slightly weakening them and reducing their chances of survival. He has synergy with zombies that require themselves to be hurt in order for their ability to trigger. When using this with mushrooms, beware of Punish-Shroom, since it will heavily damage your defenses. and Jester make excellent partners with the Fireworks Zombie as the damage dealt to them boosts the Newspaper Zombie's strength and deals 2 damage to the hero, respectively. To avoid accidentally damaging your zombies, place the Fireworks Zombie first, followed by the zombie fighters you want to place afterward. If a zombie's ability triggers after being hurt though, this can be used if the lane in open. Other zombies that go well with this zombie are Barrel of Deadbeards, Imp-Throwing Gargantuar and . You can also use this card to clear out weak zombies, notably Turkey Rider, and then replace them with stronger ones. If possible, try to do this while a Valkyrie is in your hand to get even more benefit. Be careful - do it at the wrong time and you will lose nearly all your defenses. Otherwise, this fighter is good at taking out s or other plants that have 1 health. Mixed-Up Gravedigger can also benefit this by allowing him to replay his ability when he is revealed from his gravestone. Mixed-Up Gravedigger will also restore the health of zombies damaged by Fireworks Zombie's ability so you can minimize the damage to your zombies. However, only Impfinity can do this. You can play him in Laser Base Alpha if the field is full of powerful plants, as he will destroy all of them with the Deadly trait. However, doing so will destroy all of your zombies as well, so consider it again before using this combo. Against This zombie is a nuisance, especially if he weakens or destroys your powerful plants. Due to his strength, can instantly destroy him, but only if you are playing as a plant hero. If there are no stat-reducing tricks you can use on the turn he is played, you can simply resort to playing a plant in his lane in order to stall him. Gallery Trivia *His description makes a pun on the word "fireworks". **The first meaning is that fire works on destroying mushrooms. The other meaning is the word "fireworks" itself. **Fire Works is also a name of an achievement in the now defunct Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. **It also refers to how many mushroom plants in this game have 1 . *During his idle animation, the pupil of his left eye sometimes goes slightly outside of the eye. *This, Regifting Zombie and Trickster are the only party zombies that are not in two tribes. *When played on Laser Base Alpha, Fireworks Zombie will do damage to all non- Armored fighters, destroying them as well as himself due to the '''Deadly '''trait. Strangely, fighters at the right of Fireworks Zombie will not be destroyed. **A possible reason is that damaged fighters are destroyed from left to right until Fireworks Zombie himself is destroyed. Category:Party cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies